DE 10 2005 047 272 B3 discloses a vehicle seat of the type in question, in particular a rear seat for a motor vehicle. The vehicle seat here has a backrest and a seat part. A belt buckle which is fastened by means of an adapter to a crosspiece, which runs in the transverse direction, of the supporting structure of the vehicle seat is provided in a rear region, in the direction of travel, of the seat part.
In a later installation step, the structure of the backrest and the structure of the seat part are upholstered. In the process, a foam part is applied in each case to the structure of the backrest and to the structure of the seat part and is covered by a cover.
The foam part assigned to the seat part has a recess for the belt buckle. Said recess extends in the vertical direction through the foam part and in the direction of travel and in the transverse direction is approximately the size of the belt buckle. The recess is located in a rear region, in the direction of travel, of the foam part and is spaced apart from the rear end, in the direction of travel, of the foam part.
The belt buckle thus projects in the vertical direction through the foam part assigned to the seat part and is visible and operable. At the same time, the belt buckle bears approximately flush all the way round against the foam part, as a result of which gaps or cracks between the belt buckle and the foam part are avoided within the recess.
During the installation, the foam part is positioned in the vertical direction from the top downward on the structure of the seat part, wherein the belt buckle is guided through the recess and is fastened to the structure of the seat part. The foam part assigned to the backrest is subsequently positioned on, and fastened to, the structure of the backrest.
In some cases, for example if the foam part of the backrest is mounted first and the foam part of the seat part is mounted subsequently, a positioning of the foam part of the seat part from the top downward is not possible, and instead said foam part has to be positioned on the structure of the seat part in an approximately horizontal direction counter to the direction of travel. With this direction of movement of the foam part, the belt buckle cannot be guided through the recess described.
It would be conceivable to increase the recess to the rear as far as the rear end of the foam part. It would then be possible to install the foam part in the direction of movement described. The foam part could be inserted counter to the driving direction, in which case the recess would receive the belt buckle. The belt buckle would then bear against the foam part on the right and left in the transverse direction and at the front in the direction of travel. However, at the rear in the direction of travel, an undesirable opening in the form of a gap would remain between the belt buckle and the rear end of the foam part.
DE 103 34 977 A1 also discloses a vehicle seat of the type in question which has a seat part with a seat cushion which has a recess for receiving a belt buckle.